


Special Interests

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Bigfoot - Freeform, Conspiracy Theories, Gods, Loch Ness Monster, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith brings up aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please help me, I'm getting major writers' block, send me some prompts for the series or something.

Keith was staring at the ceiling, “Did any of you guys think aliens were real before all this happened?”

Lance shook his head, “Nope.”

“I didn’t really think about it.” Hunk shrugged.

Shiro chuckled, “I thought they were all microscopic.”

“Definitely.” Pidge stated, “And they’ve obviously visited Earth before.”

Allura blinked at the exchange, “Other species have visited your planet before?”

Keith turned to face her, “While there are no records of ancient aliens visiting Earth, there are plenty of things about our history that implies there’s at the very least a possibility.”

“I mean, take a look at the Pyramids all over the world.” Pidge declared loudly, “There’s no way we had that kind of technology back then to make something like that.”

Keith nodded in agreement, “Then there’s all the carvings of the so called ‘Gods’ in ancient ruins; they pretty much never look human but they’re described as higher beings.”

Pidge grinned, “Higher beings with advanced technology?”

Keith nodded, “Absolutely.”

As the two continued to debate about aliens, Coran turned to look at Lance, “Should we stop them? They look rather excited about this, but I’m not sure if it’s a good excited.”

Lance smirked, “Aliens are one of Keith’s and Pidge’s special interests; it’ll take a lot of work to get them to shut up about it. They’re not hurting anyone, so I say let them keep talking.”

“What are these pyramid structures they mentioned earlier?” Allura asked.

Hunk made a triangle shape with his hands, “They’re really old structures that are shaped kinda like this and are typically really, really tall. Most historians think they were used as graves and in rituals to appease the ‘Gods’ the ancient humans believed in.”

Shiro blinked at Hunk, “You think Gods weren’t Gods?”

Hunk shrugged, “My thoughts are that if something so powerful ever existed, why wouldn’t it be around today? Why aren’t these so called ‘Gods’ helping people?”

“What is a God?” Allura asked.

Shiro hummed, “Well… according to most religions, Gods are all powerful beings that typically had a hand in creating the world and often argue with each other. Lots of different types of religions and Gods exist all over the world.”

Allura hummed, “Fascinating… However did your people come up with them all?”

Keith cut in, “We didn’t, humans were stupider back then than they are now! These so called Gods had to have been aliens trying to lead us, or something.”

Pidge nodded, “And when they realized they couldn’t control us, they left their pets to destroy us!”

Keith blinked, “Pets?”

Pidge’s eyes rolled, “I’m talking about the mystery monsters, like the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot. They were aliens’ pets who they left here to terrorize us.”

Keith scoffed, “Please, as if Nessie would hurt anyone.”

Coran blinked, “Loch Ness Monster? Nessie? Bigfoot?”

“They’re mythical creatures that are believed by many to exist somewhere on Earth.” Lance explained, “Nessie is a nickname for the Loch Ness Monster; an aquatic creature believed to live in a large lake in a country called Scotland. Bigfoot is a humanoid-ape creature believed to live in the forests of North America. Neither of their existences have been confirmed, but people have taken pictures of them that could be real and others say they saw them and they could be telling the truth. No one really knows.”

Allura chuckled, “You humans have interesting imaginations.”

“They’re real!” Keith yelled.

Keith prepared to argue that mythical creatures were real, only to have everyone start laughing.

He scoffed and muttered under his breath, “If aliens are real, so are bigfoot and mothman and Nessie, how could any of them not be real…”


End file.
